I need your love
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Romance begins between two members of Pentatonix. a short love story. Pentatonix Scavi Scott Hoyining Avi Kaplan
1. Chapter 1

**Avi's pov/**

Everything is normal like usual at rehearsals except Scott. He seems to be acting a little different. He's quieter than usual and not as energetic. it's not a hang over because he has those about every monday but this is different. He's nervous or distracted or something. I don't know. I'll talk to him later when we aren't so busy.

We are all sitting down at lunch and Scott is still acting unusual. "hey Scott, why are you so quiet today?" I asked breaking the silence between the group of five "I'm just tired" he replied quietly. "wait, I know this Scott. Scott likes someone" Mitch smirked causing Scott's cheeks to turn red "ohhh what's his name?" Kirstie asked in a really girly way. "nobody" Scott mumbled "oh come on man, we won't judge" Kevin tried convincing him. "it's not a big deal" Scott replied "if it's not a big deal then why won't you tell us?" Mitch asked "because I don't want to and I know he doesn't like me because he's straight!" Scott growled and walked off. "well Avi you started it so you fix it" Kevin told me "I started it?" I asked "you asked him why he was being so quiet so you started it" Mitch said "fine but if I come back with a black eye then you two are both getting black eyes. If you were a guy then I'd punch you too Kirstie" I threatened before walking of to fine Scott.

I found Scott in the bathroom sitting on the counter. "hey Scott we are really sorry for pissing you off" I apologized "it's fine it was my fault" he mumbled "no, it wasn't your fault. I would've done the same thing if I was in that situation" I told him "It's fine, I don't blame you guys for wondering. we are all best friends and always know each other's secrets so it's my fault" he sighed "please don't get mad at me for asking but can you at least tell me? I won't tell anyone else. if I do then I'll let you beat the shit out of me or what ever you want" I asked "close and lock the door" he sighed so I listened. He stood up and looked at the floor. He stepped closer to me and connected our lips. I hesitated for a second then just went with it.

I pulled back and looked at him worried. "I'm sorry" he whispered backing away from me. "do you really like me like that?" I asked and he nodded. I looked at him then kissed him again. "I love you Avi" Scott whispered briskly "I. I love you too Scott" I whispered back causing him to smile. "so does that mean we are dating?" he asked "well if you want, I guess we can" I replied awkwardly "so you will be my boyfriend even though you're straight?" he asked "well I'm about as straight as a rainbow if I have a boyfriend" I smiled and he hugged me. "I love you, I thought you were going to hate me" he whispered "I don't hate you nut let's not tell the others that we are dating and that I'm gay" I sighed "ok. I'm fine with that and let's see where this goes before we tell people" he agreed. "well let's go finish lunch" I smiled and we walked out of the bathroom.

"hey it's your lucky day, you won't have matching black eyes" I told Mitch and Kevin "bitch you give me a black eye and mess up this perfection then I will stab you" Mitch threatened "We are really sorry Scott" Kirstie apologized "it's fine. Avi helped me calm down so everything can just go back to normal" Scott replied and we finished lunch.

We finished rehearsals and I was about to get in the car when Scott walked over. "I'll come by your place later if that's ok" he said quietly "how bout seven?" I asked "fine. and that's so cliche" he smiled and went back to Mitch's car. I smiled and got into my car and drove to my apartment. I got to my apartment and changed into sweat pants and my apartment complex's air conditioning unit broke so I just go shirtless when I get home.

I heard a knock on the door so I got up and answered it. I let Scott in and he smiled at me. "damn why is it so hot here?" he asked "building's air conditioning is out" I replied simply and offered him some water. "thanks" he smiled and we sat on the couch. "so what does Mitch think you're doing right now?" I asked "he thinks I'm at a party and of course him being Mitch doesn't like going to late parties" He replied. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. Scott looked down and laced our fingers together. "I love you" he smiled "I love you too" I returned his smile and looked at him. He leaned forward and connected our lips starting a very long make out session.

 **Scott's pov/**

I looked at the time and saw I've been at Avi's apartment for three hours meaning it's ten o'clock. "hey Avi?" I asked "yeah?" he smiled "can I at least tell Mitch? He's my best friend and keeping such a big secret from him doesn't feel right" I asked "yeah as long as he doesn't tell anyone else" he replied "alright well we have a music video to make early tomorrow so I better go" I told him. "ok, I love you" he replied so I stood up. "I love you too" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before I left.

I got back to Mitch and I's apartment and Mitch was on the couch watching spongebob, cuddled up with his blanket while eating ice cream. "I thought you'd be in bed" I chuckled and sat next to him. "I felt like watching spongbob" he smiled and paused the tv. "well I need to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. not even the rest of the band or your family" I said "ok deal. if I tell anyone you get to stab me or what ever you want" he replied "I have a boyfriend" I smiled "what's so secret about that?" he asked "it's Avi" I told him "ohh. Wait. holy shit are you serious? Avi? Kaplan? the bass in Pentatonix. the band we are in. one of the three straight people in the band?" he asked "yes now please don't tell anyone or else we will both kill you" I said "but. how the hell? When?" I asked "when I stormed off at lunch you sent him to talk to me I kissed him and he went with it and agreed to be my boyfriend" I explained "ohhh. but wait, I thought he was straight" he stated "not anymore. he's one of us now" I smiled "well let's get one thing straight. now that you told me this I know you were over at his place because if you were really at a party it would be like midnight and you're not even a little bit drunk and you don't even smell like alcohol" He smiled "you know me too well now put the ice cream away and go to bed" I chuckled "one more spongebob episode?" he whined "Fine, stay up but don't complain when you are extremely tired when we have to get up at seven in the morning to start filming our music video" I told him "fine I'm going to bed just because I hate having bags under my eyes" he sighed and turned the tv off.

We got to the set where we are making our radioactive music video. "nobody can know" I reminded Mitch before we got out of the car. apparently my jacket didn't make me look beat up enough so I started throwing it in the dirt. I got bored of just hitting it on the dirt so I laid on the floor and did a weird tap dance thing on it just for fun. Avi walked by and laughed at me. I picked up my now extremely dirty jacket and put it on. We got into our places and started filming for about five ours before lunch.

I walked around and finally found Avi. "finally I've been looking for you" I smiled "same where have you been looking?" he replied "over by the old house remains thing" I told him. "I was looking over by where you were but at least we found each other" he smiled and I looked around. Everyone is on the other side of the lot behind the torn up house so I leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Avi's lips. "I love you" I whispered "I love you too" he smiled and we walked over to where everyone was eating lunch.

We sat down and everyone looked at us. "Mitch you better not have" I growled "I didn't say anything I swear to god" He said "Avi why didn't you tell us you're gay?" Kevin asked "how'd you find out?" Avi asked "well you're kind of bad at hiding it because I went to see where you two were and saw you guys kiss so it's kind of self explanatory" Kirstie explained "I'm sorry" Avi said quietly "we aren't mad or disappointed, we just want to know why you didn't tell us sooner" Kevin said "I don't know" Avi replied still really quietly "you do know. you just don't want to tell us" Kirstie said "just leave me the fuck alone about it! I didn't know how to tell you guys that I'm gay!" Avi shouted and stormed off. "you've got to be fucking kidding me guys" I said disappointed then went to find Avi.

I found him sitting where Kevin started out in the video. I sat next to him and looked at him. "this was a bad idea" he said "well, do you love me?" I asked "yeah?" he replied confused "would you give up anything to stay with me?" I asked "yeah, what's your point?" he asked "you're lying to yourself when you say it's a bad idea because you're just saying it's a bad idea to love someone" I explained "I'm sorry" he apologized "it's ok. I know how you feel. everyone feels awkward or like everyone is mad or disappointed in them after coming out" I assured him "I love you Scott" He smiled slightly "I love you too Avi" I returned his smile the kissed him.

We went back to everyone else and they all looked down at the table ashamed. "we are really sorry Avi" Kevin said "we shouldn't have said the things we did" Kirstie said "it's fine guys. at least I don't have to hide something this big from my best friends" Avi smiled "hold up so when did you decide you're gay?" Kevin asked "after I kissed him yesterday" I smiled "when did that happen?" Kirstie asked "when you told me to go talk to him after he admitted to liking a straight guy. which was me" Avi smiled "well ok" Kevin said awkwardly "wait so you two are a couple?" Kirstie asked "yes" I smiled "what is Kirstie going to say she's a lesbian so you guys can leave the black guy as the only straight one here?" Kevin asked "you are fully aware that I have a boyfriend right?" Kirstie asked "and I'm still single" Mitch randomly pointed out "you'll find a guy. it just takes time and it's hard when we are always working" Avi smiled "well look who became the king of gay relationship advice already" Kevin said sarcastically "Shut up before I shove your own foot down your throat" Avi threatened "ok let's get back to filming" one of our crew members said so we threw our trash away and went back to our places.

We finished filming so we all decided to go over to Mitch and I's apartment to just hang out and have a couple beers. I laid across the couch so Avi laid on top of me. "well that leaves us the floor" Mitch sighed "deal with it" I mumbled causing a harsh glare from Mitch. Avi rested his head on my chest and I smiled. "I love you" I mumbled "I love you too" he mumbled back. I accidentally fell asleep while everyone was talking and drinking. Except for Avi who I'm pretty sure fell asleep on top of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avi's pov/**

I woke up in Scott and Mitch's apartment and on top of Scott. I tried to get up but failed. I looked and saw our legs were duck taped together along with our wrists. "Scott" I hissed "hmm?" he mumbled slowly waking up. "first, don't try to get up they duck taped our legs and wrists together" I warned him so he looked at our legs which are wrapped in hot pink duck tape. "what the hell?" he asked "how are we going to get out of this?" I asked "Mitch! Mitch get your ass in here!" Scott yelled so Mitch walked out of his room tired "what?" Mitch groaned "get us out of this" he commanded "how the hell did you get duck taped together he asked and grabbed a pair of scissors. "well I'm assuming after we fell asleep, you got drunk with Kevin and Kirstie and decided to duck tape us together" I explained and he cut the duck tape off of our legs and wrists.

I got up and stretched. Scott Stood up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed my neck giving me chills so I smiled. Mitch rolled his eyes and went back into his room. "let's go down to starbucks and pick up some breakfast" Scott suggested so I nodded.

We got back to the apartment with starbucks and Mitch was on the couch watching spongebob. "hey Mitch, here's your starbucks" Scott smiled and handed Mitch his coffee and cheese danish. "thanks" Mitch sighed "so I'm guessing since you, Kirstie and Kevin are probably all hung over we won't have rehearsals?" I asked "I don't think Kevin was actually drunk because he drove home" Mitch replied then I got a text from Kevin asking where we all were because we have rehearsals. "well we have to go because we do have rehearsals" I told them. Mitch got up and went into his room I'm assuming to get dressed. "why don't you get a head start. Mitch seems off and I need to talk to him" Scott told me "ok, see you in kike ten minutes then?" I smiled "yeah" he replied and gave me a quick kiss. "make it about twenty we both have morning breath" I chuckled "OK, I love you" he chuckled "I love you too" I smiled and left.

After about twenty minutes everyone was at the rehearsal space and Scott and Mitch weren't talking to each other for some reason. "hey what's up with you and Mitch?" I asked Scott "I tried asking him what's wrong and he wouldn't tell me so we both got really pissed off at each other" Scott sighed "I'm sure he'll come around. you've been best friends since you were ten years old" I assured him. Then I noticed Mitch standing a couple feet away. "Scott, can I talk to you. alone?" Mitch asked so Scott nodded and walked away with Mitch. I watch them stand a few hundred feet away and talk. I leaned against the wall then suddenly saw them kissing. Scott looked at me then I walked off.

"Avi! Avi wait!" Scott called from behind me but I just kept walking. I felt someone grab my arm and stop me. "I knew this was a bad idea" I growled through clenched teeth "I swear I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. I wouldn't do that to anyone especially you" He explained "I trusted you. I told you I loved you. You're the one who made me realize I'm gay!" I said with tears in my eyes. "I love you. nothing will change that not even Mitch" he said "you're lying" I grumbled then he smashed our lips together. "I'm not lying when I say I love you" he whispered so I hugged him. "I'm sorry for doubting you" I apologized "I wouldn't blame you" he chuckled "ok drama queens let's get to rehearsing" Kirstie said so we all walked over to the large room we rehearse in.

We finished rehearsals and before I got in my car Mitch approached me. 'hey Avi, I'm sorry for getting between you and Scott. I was just really jealous and I kind of liked him more than a friend before but that's ok. I'm glad my best friend is happy" Mitch sighed "I forgive you but you should probably talk to Scott too because nobody is happy when you two are fighting" I smiled "alright. hey why don't you come over to Scott and I's apartment in about an hour" he asked "ok. see you in an hour I guess" I smiled and got in my car.

 **Scott's pov/**

Mitch and I got back to our apartment and Mitch looked at me and spoke "Scott I'm really sorry. I was jealous of you and before that I was starting to like you more than a friend but I feel bad because I know you're happy with Avi" I nodded and hugged him. "I love you, as my best friend" I smiled "I love you too, as my best friend too" he smiled and we agreed on playing Mario Party ten.

After about an hour someone knocked on the door so I paused the game and answered the door. "hey Avi what are you doing here?" I smiled "Mitch invited me over" he smiled so I invited him in and we sat on the couch. "Mario Party. of course" Avi chuckled "wanna play?" I offered "sure" he replied so I handed him a controller.

We stayed up playing Mario party until like midnight when Avi fell asleep with his head on my lap and I fell asleep with my head on Mitch's shoulder. I have no idea if Mitch fell asleep or not or just turned on spongebob.

I woke up and Avi was still sleeping. "wake up Avs" I whispered "hmm?" he mumbled "it's Saturday we don't have rehearsals so we should go do something" I smiled "but we still have songs we need to write" Mitch said and I groaned "today is Saturday. It's our day off and day off means there's no work" I explained "you're so weird" Avi chuckled sitting up. "I know I'm weird" I smiled. "fine day off but let's go get starbucks" Mitch agreed so I stood up. I put my flip flops on and we walked down to starbucks.

/3 months later\

Avi and I have been dating for three months but he still hasn't told his family about being gay. "Scott?" Avi spoke breaking our silence "what's up?" I asked "my dad's birthday is today and I'm going over to my parents house for his birthday party, I want you to come with me" He said "I'd be happy to. are you going to tell them?" I asked "yeah. I think they need to know" he replied and leaned on my shoulder "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile and connected our lips.

I made sure I looked ok before leaving with Avi to his parents' house. "bye Mitchy, I'll be back later" I called "ok, remember you're my best friend" he replied "and you're my best friend" I smiled and left.

Avi pulled into his parents' driveway and sighed "I know how you feel. It's hard but after they know you'll feel so much better" I assured him so he nodded. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he sighed and we walked inside. "hey Avi. oh hey Scott what are you doing here?" Ester asked "Avi asked me to come" I replied and followed Avi around.

After about two very awkward hours and Everyone but Avi's siblings and parents had left Avi decided to tell his parents. "hey mom, dad can I tell you something extremely important?" Avi asked "sure. what's up?" Avi's mom asked "I-I'm gay. And dating Scott" Avi told them and they didn't say anything. "ok I'm just going to break this silence right now and ask how long have you been dating and when did you figure out you're gay?" Ester asked "three months for both" Avi replied "well I guess all we can say is that we're proud you told us" Avi's mom said "yeah I agree with your mom" Avi's dad replied "so wait who asked who?" Ester asked "I think I asked but it was really awkward" I replied "I think asking someone out is always awkward" Avi's mom chuckled "it's even more awkward when you were almost certain the person you are asking is straight" I chuckled "so you're not mad or disappointed?" Avi asked "why would we be? nobody can change that you like guys" Avi's dad smiled slightly. "have you kissed?" Ester asked "that's kinda how I told him I liked him. I just kissed him instead of telling him" I explained "have you done it?" Ester asked "ew. stop. that's gross, some things stay personal" Avi said "so you have" Ester smirked "no" Avi and I said at the same time then I looked at my watch. "we should probably go. We have to get up early to film our Papaoutai video" I said "great more dance moves I don't know" Avi said sarcastically. "you'll do great" I smiled and kissed his temple "I guess we better go then" Avi sighed "ok bye honey" Avi's mom smiled "bye, love you guys" Avi smiled and we walked out.

Avi dropped my off at Mitch and I's apartment then went to his. I walked in and sat next to Mitch on the couch. "how was it?" Mitch asked "extremely awkward" I sighed "that sucks" he chuckled "but now Avi's parents and siblings know he's gay" I smiled "that's why he wanted you to go?" he asked "pretty much" I yawned "I'm going to bed" I added and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avi's pov/**

I was walking into our rehearsal space when Scott walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "good morning" he smiled "good morning" I smiled and put my hands in his front pocket as we walked. "ok now you're pushing it" Mitch said looking at us. "what do you mean?" I asked "one of my pet peeves is when people spoon walk" he replied "deal with it" Scott smiled so I shrugged and continued walking.

We were at lunch and I checked Twitter. "Scavi is real. Oh my god Scavi! the ship sailed, Scavi" I looked at the tweets then looked at one of the pictures I was tagged in. It was a screenshot from snapchat of Scott and I this morning. Scott had his hands wrapped around me from behind, I had my hands in his front pockets, I was looking up and we were kissing. "what the hell? who posted this?" I asked and everyone looked at Kirstie. "what the hell were you thinking?" I asked "I wasn't I'm sorry" she apologized. I leaned on Scott's shoulder and sighed in frustration. "hey it's ok. at least we have nothing to hide now" Scott told me so I looked up at him. He gave me a cheesy smile causing me to laugh. We both smiled and kissed one another. "I love you" I chuckled "I love you too" he smiled and we finished eating.

We were all sitting on the couch in the rehearsal space just taking a break when Scott looked at me. "what?" I chuckled and he connected our lips. We started making out on the couch and when I went to take Scott's shirt off Kevin spoke "find a bedroom you two. none of us want live porn" I pulled back and glared at him then his phone went off. "guess we have an interview in about a half hour so we better get moving. "ugh we're going to be on camera. I need more time to fix my hair" Mitch whined "get over it" Kevin said and we all went out to our cars. "fuck my car battery is dead" I growled "just come with Mitch and I. We'll jump start it later" Scott smiled so I locked my car and got in Scott's car.

We got to the interview place and when we were walking in Scott pinched my butt so I turned around and slapped his. I smiled at him and he wrapped his armed around me. "you can't escape that easily" he smiled and gave me a hickey "you gave me a hickey? fuck you" I groaned "go ahead. I won't mind" he smirked "you are crazy" I chuckled "but you still love me" I smiled as we all sat down. I ended up sitting next to Scott and behind Kevin.

The host sat down and we started the interview "hi welcome everyone. today we have special guests Pentatonix" The host smiled "so why don't you go around and introduce yourselves"

"I'm Mitch"  
"I'm Scott"  
"I'm Avi"  
"I'm Kirstie"  
"and I'm Kevin"

"Awesome so let's begin with something everyone everywhere has been talking about, this picture" The host said with a picture popping up on the tv screen beside her. I looked down as I saw it was the picture from this morning. "so what everyone is debating is whether this is photoshop or not. can you tell us the answer to that debate to settle it?" the host asked "it is not photoshop. that was taken this morning when we were walking into rehearsals" I admitted "so what is going on between you two?" she asked "we are dating. we have been for three months" Scott replied "wow, I never expected that" she said "not many people did" I sighed and we finished our interview.

Scott came over to my apartment after the interview and we went into my bedroom to watch Netflix. I looked at Scott and he kissed me. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt so he allowed me to take it off then I removed my shirt. I connected our lips again. My hand moved down to his pants and I could tell he was already getting hard. I smirked and we went all the way.

I woke up naked next to Scott and smiled. I looked over and kissed his neck. "wake up Scott" I whispered "no, I want to stay in bed with you all day" he mumbled "we have to go to pack for tour which starts tomorrow" I told him "shit, I haven't packed anything yet" he groaned "me neither that's why we have to pack" I replied "ok, I'm getting up" he yawned and stood up. We both got dressed and I drove Scott back to his apartment. "I love you. I'll see you later when we start loading up the bus" I smiled "I love you too" he smiled and it's very obvious that he's extremely tired. He gave me a quick kiss before getting out of the car and walking into the building.

 **Scott's pov/**

I walked into the apartment and Mitch looked at me "where were you?" he asked "Avi's" I yawned and started making a cup of coffee. "you didn't? did you?" he asked looking at me "did I do what?" I asked "Avi" he replied "maybe why?" I smirked slightly "ew go shower" he said walking closer to me "do I really smell that bad?" I asked "yes, you smell badly like gay sex" he replied so I went into my bathroom and showered.

I finished showering and went back out to the kitchen where I was in the process of making coffee. "I'm so tired and sore" I complained "Well that's understandable" Mitch stated not looking up from his phone. "I'm too tired to deal with you right now" I yawned and took a sip of my coffee. I finished my coffee and went to my room to start packing for tour.

Two long hours and one short nap later I finally finished packing a months worth of clothes. We find laundry places one a month and wash our clothes so I only have one huge suitcase and a box for my dirty clothes which now contains my electronics and stuff for my bed. "Ok let's go Scott" Mitch said so I dragged my suitcase out of my room along with my box.

We got to the rehearsal space where we are loading the bus and I put my suitcase in the bottom compartment and took my box on the bus to unpack and set up my bed. After I finished that I got off and leaned against the outside. "hey Scott what's wrong?" Kirstie asked "I'm tired and sore" I mumbled "so is Avi. Wait you two did it last night didn't you?" She smirked "that's my business not yours" I said and walked off to find Avi.

"Avi help she won't stop asking questions" I groaned "can we just go take a nap together instead of me helping you?" he asked "that would still be helping me so yeah. A nap sounds great" I replied "Mitch are Avi and I done here?" I whined "um yes. I believe so" he replied "can we go and take a nap?" Avi asked "yes as long as nap doesn't mean more sex" Mitch replied "more?" Kevin asked "they had sex last night and now they are tired and sore" Mitch explained "thanks Mitch for telling everyone we had sex, you might as well post it on twitter and let the world know" Avi said sarcastically as we walked off. I left Mitch the keys to my car since we take the same car to save on gas then Avi and I decided to go to Mitch and I's apartment.

I walked into my room followed by Avi and laid down. I took my shirt and shoes off and crawled under the blankets. Avi did the same cuddled into my chest. "I love you" I mumbled sleepily "I love you too" he mumbled back and we both soon fell asleep.

"Scott, Avi wake up you can't sleep all day" Mitch hissed so I threw a pillow at him. "fine I'm going to get a cup of water" he said so I sat up. "you dump water on me I will fucking kill you" I threatened and Avi looked up. "same" Avi mumbled the Wyatt jumped on his lap. "hey Wyatt" I smiled and picked him up. Wyatt just jumped on my shoulder and back over to investigate Avi. "hey Wyatt" Avi yawned and pet him. Wyatt jumped down and ran out of the room. I'm assuming Mitch has food for him.

"what time is it?" I yawned "four in the afternoon" Avi replied standing up. "damn" I said surprised then stood up. I walked over and hugged Avi. "I love you" he mumbled "I love you too" I mumbled back. We our shirts back on and went out to the living room. "ugh can we just sleep until tomorrow?" I whined "no. it's Monday, we have a video to make and you have to edit it" Mitch replied "fuck, I forgot about that" I groaned "here's a red bull let's start filming" he said so I sat down where he had set up the camera. "Avs can you grab my shirt for me?" I asked so Avi went into my room and came out with both of our shirts. "thanks babe" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before I put my shirt on. "you can just stick around and watch us film or go do what ever you want" Mitch told Avi "I am going to go back to my apartment and shower" he replied "Ok so see you later and or tomorrow" I smiled "probably tomorrow I need to work on some stuff in my apartment before we leave tomorrow" he replied "Ok, I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he smiled and left.

I sighed and looked at the camera. "hi, welcome to Superfruit the best show on the internet" I smiled "My name is single so please date me" Mitch said "and my name is I have a boyfriend so stop flirting with me" I sighed "We are doing a Q and A today!" Mitch smiled "we are here to answer every question you've ever had" I smiled "maybe not because we don't have all day" Mitch chuckled and we started looking at questions. "will you kiss?" I mumbled reading off the questions "no, he's single. I am not" I chuckled "well I'm forever single" Mitch sighed "no you're not. you'll find a guy, it just takes time" I assured him. "sure" he said flatly so I just ignored him and we finished the Q and A.

We are on the bus and headed to our first show of this tour. It's going to be awesome. "Avi Avi Avi Avi Avi Avi!" I said running to the back of the bus "Scott!" he chuckled and I smashed our lips together. "I love you" he smiled "I love you more" he returned my smile and the endless argument began. "ok shut up please" Kevin said "who crapped in your cornflakes this morning?" I asked "fuck you" he replied "I don't take offers" I smiled "it wasn't an offer because I'm straight" he mumbled then went to the front of the bus. "Scott did you upload that video yet?" Mitch asked "shit" I whispered and went to my bunk to get my lap top. I opened and quickly uploaded the video. I sighed and went back to the couch. I laid across the couch and Avi just sat next to me. "Avi" I whined "Scott" he mocked me "I wanna kiss" I said with a cheesy smile so he leaned down and kissed me. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile and it was just silent for a long time. Not a bad or awkward silence but a good silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avi's pov/**

This is our first show of tour and I'm super nervous. I'm usually a little nervous around the first shows of tour because I'm scared that I might screw up my part or face plant on stage. This nervous is worse, everyone knows I'm gay and dating Scott. I'm scared of being judged and hated on just because I'd prefer guys over girls. Well Scott seems to pull it off well with out getting much hate so I guess this couldn't be completely horrible. "hey babe, what's on your mind? I can tell you're thinking" Scott asked "you, this show, people hating me for gay" I sighed "they won't hate you, I promise. and if they do I still love you and that's all that matters" he smiled so I hugged him and sighed not wanting to leave the safety of his arms. "ok, let's go!" Kevin cheered so I let go of Scott and we got into our places on stage.

The lights behind us went up revealing our silhouettes and we started singing while walking down the steps. I smiled and continued singing my part as I saw the thousands of people cheering. "I need your love, I need your time, when everything's wrong you make it right" Scott sang to me. I smiled and shook my head as I sang.

We finished the show and I am kind of glad it's over. I sighed as I drank my whole bottle of water. "I told you nobody would hate you" Scott said from behind me causing me to jump. "fuck you scared me" I told him "sorry?" he chuckled confused "you're mean" I said playfully hitting him "but you love me" He smiled and brought me into a hug. I relaxed and just enjoyed being in Scott's arms "I love hugging you" I said with my voice muffled by Scott's chest. I looked up at him and kissed him. "I love you" he whispered causing me to smile "I love you too" I smiled and saw Kirstie standing there with her phone. "Kirstie you better not post that anywhere" I groaned walking over to get her phone so I could delete the video I know she took of Scott and I. She dodged me and smiled "too late, It's on snapchat" She smiled "fuck you" I said then Scott wrapped his arms around me and spoke. "am I being replaced?" I laughed and managed to squirm out of his arms. I looked at him and he frowned. I gave him a cheesy smile so he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "you can't get away that easily" he whispered "maybe I can" I smirked and tried to squirm out of his arms again. I stopped after I accidentally slammed our head together. "ow" we both whined then laughed. I looked up and kissed him before we were dragged out to the bus.

I quit messing around for like five minutes but when we were walking out to go to the bus Scott ran up behind me and slapped my ass. I walked next to him and kicked his. He stopped and tickled me. "no, stop it" I laughed "come on you two!" Kevin called so I turned around and kissed him. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the bus attempting not to mess around anymore.

"you two are crazy" Kevin told Scott and I as we sat down "what's new?" I asked and he gave me a weird look. I leaned on Scott and yawned "bed time" Scott sighed "you go ahead I'm going to eat first" I mumbled "oh and me the jar of nutella and a spoon" he smiled so I rolled my eyes and handed him the nutella from the cabinet "thanks" he smiled and started the nutella straight from the jar. I chuckled slightly and decided too check twitter "guys we should do a twitter chat to celebrate our first show of this tour" I suggested "you go ahead I'm going to bed" Kevin yawned "ditto" Mitch said and they went to their bunks "I'll do the twitter chat with you" Kirstie smiled "I'll sit here and eat this jar of nutella" Scott smiled. "you are going to get sick" I chuckled "no I'm not" he argued "ok what ever have it your way" I chuckled and went on twitter.

We are about to start our second show of tour and I'm really exited "you ready?" Scott smiled "yeah how about you?" I smiled "I'm ready" he returned my smile so I stood on my tip toes and kissed him before we went and got in our places. The lights went up and we started singing. We went to go walk down the steps like usual but Scott tripped and fell about ten feet off of the steps. Everyone gasped because Scott hadn't moved. I handed Kirstie my mic and jumped off the stairs and looked at Scott. "Scott, Scott say something" I said but nothing was said and he didn't even move. "Scott!" I shouted with tears in my eyes but no reaction. The paramedics cam and looked at him. "he fell flat on his back, he's going to need to go to the hospital" one said so I nodded and they carefully took him out. I sighed nd walked back to my spot. "seriously? go be with Scott. I know you want to" Mitch chuckled so I smiled slightly and ran off.

I got to the hospital and found Scott. "oh my god you're ok" I smiled and kissed him. "maybe not" Scott sighed "what do you mean?" I asked "I already have scoliosis an they said the fall could've made my back worse so we just have to wait for my x-rays" he explained right before the doctor walked "Scott, the fall did effect your back so you will have to wear a brace all the time including at night" the doctor explained so Scott nodded "and try not to walk or move around too much" the doctor added "that's going to be hard because I'm in the band Pentatonix and we are currently touring so I'm standing and walking for hours on end" Scott replied "well when you're not on stage you need to be sitting or laying down" the doctor sighed "ok, I can do that" Scott assured him "great now in about ten minutes a nurse will come in and give you the correct back brace" the doctor smiled so we nodded and he walked out.

After twenty minutes Scott was checked out of the hospital and we are back at the venue. He now has a solid plastic brace around his torso restricting all movement in his back. it's under his shirt so nobody should notice it. "Everyone cheered as Scott and I walked back on stage. "I'm ok, I just made my scoliosis worse by falling but I'm turtle now" Scott chuckled "a turtle?" Kevin asked and Scott lifted up his shirt to reveal his brace "I have a shell" Scott smiled "are you a ninja turtle?" Mitch smirked "I think we are all ninjas" Scott replied and we started singing we are ninjas even though it's not on the set list.

We go back to the bus and Scott sat on the couch. "I'm so tired" Scott groaned "then go to bed" I suggested "I wanted to cuddle first" he smiled slightly "first we both need to take our sweaty shirts off and change into our pajamas" I chuckled realizing how bad we smell. "maybe some cologne too" Scott chuckled and we went to the back where all the clothes were. We both changed and went back to the other couch. I leaned on Scott and frowned. I feel like I'm cuddling with a giant Barbie. "what's wrong?" Scott asked "nothing, just not used to you in that brace yet" I sighed and just held his hand. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile then yawned. "you two should go to bed, it's eleven" Mitch said so I looked at my watch. "yeah we should get to bed" I sighed and we went to the bunks. Scott had a little trouble getting into his bunk but he got there eventually. I chuckled and climbed into my bunk. I laid there and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Scott's pov/**

Avi was disappointed when we went to cuddle because my stupid brace covers my whole torso. Is he going to stop loving me because of my back problems? I hope not. Ugh Scott stop thinking like this he loves you, he wouldn't let a medical condition get in the way of our love, would he? I stared the window of my bunk and slowly fell asleep while looking at the stars.

/1 month later\

I still have to wear this stupid back brace all the time and Avi has been growing further away from me day after day. I knew he would stop loving me because I'm not like I used to be. I can't do shit. He's slowly growing away from me and soon he's going to just stop loving me. I ignored my thoughts and went back to sound check.

"hey Scott can I talk to you alone?" Avi asked so I nodded and we went into the dressing room. "what's up?" I asked nervously "I'm sorry Scott" is all he said "why are you apologizing? you never did anything wrong" I asked "no, I mean I'm sorry to tell you this but, this isn't working" he told me and I knew what he was talking about just tried to make sure he wasn't really saying what I thought he was saying, if that made any sense. "what isn't working?" I asked "us, I'm sorry but it just doesn't feel right anymore. I fell in love with fun loving adventurous Scott and now you don't ever do anything" he explained "I can't! I could kill myself or be paralyzed if I risked messing up my back!" I cried "I'm sorry Scott" he apologized and left. I broke down. I punched the wall leaving a hole in it then just dropped to the ground and sobbed into my hands.

"oh my god Scott!" I heard Mitch shriek then footsteps quickly come towards me. "what happened? I heard a loud bang and got worried" Mitch asked "I punched the wall" I sniffled "why?" is all he asked "Avi broke up with me because of my back and me not being able to do much" I said starting to sob.

 **Kirstie's pov/**

I haven't seen Scott for awhile and usually following Avi around. I went to the dressing room and saw Scott sobbing in Mitch's arms. "oh my god what happened?" I asked "Avi broke up with him because of his back and him not being able to do much" Mitch explained "that stupid bastard" I mumbled and walked off.

I found Avi and pinned him up against the wall with my forearm across his neck. "what the hell? let go of me" Avi said getting people's attention. The whole crew and the rest of PTX was watching me. "what the hell Avi? I thought you were better than that! You broke up with Scott because of his medical condition! You're a fucking idiot and an extremely shallow person!" I yelled leaving him speechless. "I had to, he couldn't do anything but sit around on his fat ass all day which is really boring" Avi replied and I tightened my pressure on his neck. "You hurt my best friend because he has a medical condition he can't control. go kill yourself at least you'll die happy because you're own happiness is all you care about" I growled and kneed him in the balls. I punched him giving him a black eye then strutted off. "holy shit, you just got your ass kicked by a girl" I heard someone say to Avi. I smirked and sat next to Scott on the floor.

 **Avi's pov/**

I looked around and everyone seemed so disappointed in me. "Esther I need your help with something real fast" I told my sister "I'm sorry but you're not my brother, the brother I know wouldn't hurt someone like that so fuck off" Esther replied and walked off "Kevin?" I asked "that's messed up dude" Kevin said and walked off. great now my whole band hates me because I broke up with Scott. Mitch and Kirstie walked out of the dressing room and glared at me. "why does everyone hate me?" I asked "maybe because you broke up with Scott because of a medical condition and he punched a whole in the wall and hasn't stopped crying since you broke up with him" Mitch explained "you're such a fucking dumb ass for not realizing how much you meant to Scott" Kirstie said then a crew member walked up. "hey you guys have to be on in twenty minutes. is Scott going to be ok?" he asked "I'm sure performing will cheer him up a little" Kirstie replied and went back into the dressing room. I sighed and put my in ears around my neck.

 **Scott's pov/**

I stood waiting by the edge of stage and I'm really scared. I'm so used to being able to go on stage and having Avi there to comfort me and make me happy but now I have no one. I always secretly focused on Avi to keep myself going. I loved him a lot and I guess I still do. "let's go!" Kevin announced so we put our in ears on and walked to our places on stage. Everyone started I need your love but I couldn't do it. I opened my mouth to sing and panicked. I'm scared. my only instinct was to run. I didn't even think about my back. I stopped at the dressing room because my back started hurting. I slid down the wall and cried.

"Scott what happened out there?" Mitch asked "I can't do it, I always focused on him to keep me going. having him there made me confident. he broke me" I cried "Scott you can't think like that. what about when it was just the trio?" he asked "barely anyone cared about us then, we didn't have thousands of people depending on us" I told him "Scott, you can do this. focus on me or Kirstie" He said so I got up. I walked by a cop and took the gun out of the holster. "hey put that down" the cop said and I held the gun up to my head. "Kirstie!" Mitch screamed so she ran back. "Scott don't do this please. there's lots of people out there who depend on you" Kirstie said "what do you want me to show them what it all looks like in the end?" I growled "Scott please put the gun down. it's not worth it" the cop said so I went out on stage with the gun. "I love you Avi! You did this to me. It's all your fault!" I yelled then held the gun up to my head. The fans gasped and Avi ran towards me. I moved my finger to the trigger and pulled it.

 **3rd person pov/**

Avi ran towards Scott as an attempt to get the gun before he could pull the trigger. A loud bang filled the venue with sobs soon after. Scott's body lay limp on the stage and Mitch ran over to him. Mitch leaned down and sobbed over Scott's body. He is dead.

"I hate you! It's all your fault!" Mitch screamed at Avi then ran. Mitch ran up the stairs to the top of the venue about ten stories up. He took his shoes off and left a note on the ledge saying it's all Avi's fault, he killed me and my best friend. Mitch got out his phone and recorded it for Avi to see. "It's all your fault, you did this to him. you're killing thousands of people" Mitch sniffled and up on the ledge. "It's all your fault!" Mitch screamed and leaned back causing him to fall from the great height. His body hit the cement and all the bones shattered. He is dead.

Kirstie looked at Avi then a cop had said Mitch just jumped to his death. "It's all your fault!" Kirstie cried and ran to the kitchen. She pressed record on her phone and spoke. "I hate you Avi. you killed my best friends, you're killing thousands, it's all your fault" She set her phone up and stabbed the knife into her stomach. she kept stabbing herself until her pulse was lost. She is dead.

Kevin looked at Avi then a cop had told them Kirstie had stabbed herself to death in the kitchen. "It's all your fault Avi" Kevin said and walked off. Kevin found a rope and tied it to a noose. he hung the noose from a high beam behind the stage. He pulled out his phone and hit record "it's all your fault, you killed my best friends and your killing thousands, it's all your fault" Kevin said to the camera then climbed up and stuck his head through the loop. He stepped off the box he stood on and hung there. He stopped breathing. He is dead.

Avi looked around at the sobbing fans then at Scott's body. Av froze. One of the crew members collected the phones and edited them so they all played in a row then put it on a dvd. The police escorted all the sobbing fans and Avi still stood on stage frozen. The one crew member played the suicide tapes on the large screen behind Avi causing Avi to completely break down.

Later that night Avi was scrolling through twitter and saw hashtag it's ally Avi's fault was trending. His notifications were flooded with fans suicide videos. He took a live video and sighed "I'm really sorry everyone. it was all my fault this happened. It's only fair if I take my turn. It's all my fault I'm sorry" Avi said with tears. He picked up a bottle of some random pills and grabbed a handful. He took all the pills and already felt bad. "goodbye, I'm sorry for doing this" Avi apologized then ended the video. He posted it right before the medicine overdose kicked in and he passed out. His heart stopped. He is dead.

Fans kept tweeting their own suicide videos and this turned into the most people to commit suicide in history. It aired on world news. Avi's sisters tweeted their own suicide videos. The world seemed to have gone into depression.


End file.
